camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bonny Six
}} The Bonny Six (ボニー・シックス) is a Japanese 6×6 folding camera. It was made by Yamasaki Seiki and distributed by Ōmiya Shashin-yōhin in the first half of the 1940s. Made by Yamasaki Seiki: , items 195–6. , p.1021, attributes the Bonny Six to Yamato Kōki Kōgyō but this is a mistake. This thread of the Shashinki no Mori forum says that the Bonny Six was made by a "Yamato Camera Co." founded around 1938 but this is certainly a mistake too. Original documents The Bonny Six is mentioned in the list of set prices compiled in October 1940, in two versions called "Bonny Six I" (¥79) and simply "Bonny Six" (¥89, perhaps a typo for "Bonny Six II), with no further details. , type 4, sections 3 and 5A. The "Bonny Six I" is also in the official price list dated November 1941, where other versions are perhaps mentioned as well. , type 4, section 3. The camera was advertised in 1941 and in February 1942 by Ōmiya Shashin-yōhin together with the Bonny Four, again with no detail. Advertisement dated 1941 reproduced in the Nostalgic Camera page by Toshio Inamura, and advertisement published in Asahi Camera February 1942, visible in this page of Xylocopal's photolog. An advertisement published in the October 1942 issue of Shashin Bunka lists the Bonny Six I and II but shows no picture. Advertisement reproduced in , p.92. Other advertisements dated 1942 are listed in , p.341. The Bonny Six I and II were still mentioned in the , listing the Japanese camera production as of April 1943. , items 195–6. Description The Bonny Six is a horizontal folder, copy of the Ikonta 6×6. It has a folding optical finder in the middle of the top plate, a body release, an advance key at the top left and strap lugs at both ends. The back is hinged to the right. The name BONNY SIX is embossed in the front leather. The lens is a three-element Bonny Anastigmat 75/4.5 made by a company called Suzuki. , lens item Lc23. The name and aperture are confirmed by the October 1942 advertisement reproduced in , p.92. It is front-cell focusing. The Bonny Six I has a shutter made by Hasegawa and giving T, B, 5–200 speeds. , shutter item 18-U-7. The speed range confirmed by the October 1942 advertisement reproduced in , p.92. The shutter of the Bonny Six II is said to give T, B, 1–200 speeds in the October 1942 advertisement and T, B, 1–250 speeds in the 1943 inquiry, and its maker is unknown. T, B, 1–200: advertisement reproduced in , p.92. T, B, 1–250: , shutter item 18-P-10. Actual examples One example of the Bonny Six I is pictured in . , p.1021. The T, B, 5–200 shutter speeds are engraved on the speed rim. One example of the Bonny Six II has been observed with 1/250 top speed. Example pictured in this page. The 250–1, B, T are engraved on the shutter plate in that order. Notes Bibliography * Item 241. * Type 4, section 3. * Items 195–6. * Type 4, sections 3 and 5A. * P.1021. This camera is not listed in . Links In Japanese: * Thread about the Bonny Six in the forum of the Shashinki no Mori website (the attribution to Yamato is certainly a mistake) * Advertisement dated 1941 for the Bonny Four and Six (bottom part), reproduced in Nostalgic Camera, a page by Toshio Inamura * Advertisement for the Bonny Four and Six published in Asahi Camera February 1942, visible in this page about old camera magazines of Xylocopal's photolog Category:Japanese 6x6 viewfinder folding